


Of Sacrifices

by antrazi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Pagan Gods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antrazi/pseuds/antrazi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not all pagan gods lost their powers over time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Sacrifices

Dean and Sam stared at the pagan goddess. It had been their experience that the old gods whose cultures didn't exist anymore or had converted to other religions lost most their power, making them nothing more than common monsters. But she didn't seem to have lost any power at all.

She looked normal, the type girl next door. "How is that possible? Your people don't exist anymore."

She smiled. "People still make sacrifices in my name. Even you hunters do it."

They had never found out which specific goddess she was, just that she was Akkadian or Babylonian.

She grabbed a few beer out of the fridge and offered them to the hunters, taking one for herself. "I don't understand you hunters. I don't kill or harm anyone, I don't eat people. I just want to do what I always did, as long as the humans give me my sacrifices."

Dean grabbed the beer out of her hand and stared at it. It clicked in his memory. "You are Sumerian. Ninkasi."

Sam looked to his brother in confusion. "Ninkasi?" The name didn't mean anything to him.

"The Sumerian goddess of beer and beer brewing." Of course Dean knew of her, he knew the hymn of Ninkasi. He understood. They wouldn't have problems, the humans would offer her sacrifices for a long time. "We can go, Sam."

"Dean?"

"She will continue to get her sacrifices, Sam. Every time somebody drinks a beer. That's it, isn't it?"

She smiled and opened her own beer. She may not have been an important goddess but contrary to most others she had not only survived, she thrived in this time.

She wasn't surprised when the hunter who had known her name saluted her, and drank his beer.


End file.
